Inuyasha after life Rin x Sesshomaru
by little nerd for life
Summary: Sesshomaru always loved rin but he left her with the human but after so many years he came back and saw rin again but does he still love her and will thing change when he see her agian but will this be the last time that he will her or is just the beining


_**Rin pov:**_  
"lady kaede... what do you have in your hands?'i said as title my head as she look at me and smiles as she gave me then box"my dear i don't know what is in this box but i do know that it from Sesshomaru'she said as she leave this box in my hand"i wound what in this box'i said as i open the box when i look in the box i was shock and i start to cry as their was letter from Sesshomaru as start to read

 _Dear rin_ _  
_ _how are you? and did you got my gift i hop you love_ _  
_ _it and me and jackie are doing okay and you probably not going_ _  
_ _to get this while because well i don't know when you are going to get_ _  
_ _but i hop you have a great life rin_ _  
_ _and don't forget to write back_ _  
_ _from sesshomaru-_

after finsh this letter i smiles and look at the date and the date was about five years ago"lady keade'i shout her name as i look at the letter and tears start to come down  
from my eyes and look her at her as tears come down"lady keade when did this letter came'i said as sob she look at me with no smile"rin that came a long time ago"she said as she look down  
"how could you hide this from me and now he probably think i hate him now'  
i said as get up and ran out of the house as it rain my clothes get wet but i kept running and run to the froset as run i came cross with the moster as he grab me "SOMEONE HELP'i scream at as my skin start to get very pale just before i pass out a man come and kill the moster with his sword when i look at the man he had sliver hair and moon sight on forehead that when i know it was"lord sesshomaru'i said quitly after i say his name as I pass out.

 ***Flash back***  
i _came back to the virallge and when to my house as see a man eating my food as he eat i hear people screaming i came out and see wolfs as the man leaves and start to runaway from the wolfs but the man wasn't lukly as look up and see a man"you guys can eat now'the demon wolf said as he took somthing from the man as i watch the wolf see me and start to run as i ran went to the forest and as i ran all i could think of was that man with sliver hair just after that wolf kill me but i was bought back to life because of this guy with sliver hair who names is"lord sesshomaru'i said and start to follow then_  
 ***Flash End***

i woke up and look around as see a bowl filled with water i got and start to walk around that when i came crosss with lake when i look at the lake tears start to came down as i remember when i was little i was here with lord sesshomaru but i start to walk around the lake as thing come back to me when i was little. I look around making sure no know was here as i do i start to take off my kimono and go into the warm water after a while i got out and slowly put my kimono as i do a man comes out  
i scream as the man comes closer to i try to get away but the man arleady got me the man knook me out and drag me to other when i finally woke up i see their were other woman and men but i can tell that the mes were working to together and the woman were just sacred.

after while the men started to puts us in some kinds crad i think but i look around and just see the women so i went to sleep but i was woke up when the men drag me to this place and i was line up with the other girls that when i know that they were going to sell us that when the men started to look at us from toe to head i was hoping that men wouldn't buy me but one man did he took me to his home and i knew what he wantend so hit him, kick him but he was to stronge he pull me to his bed i scream hoping someone will save me but the man cover my mouth and no one came but that when someone came up in my mind and that was lord seeshomaru so i lift up my knee and kick him out and i started to run as scream out"LORD SESSHOMARU" just before you knew it lord sesshomaru was right in fornt of me i was shock as he came for me. start to cry in joy and ran to him as warp my arms around him and cry in his chest but of course lord sesshomaru didn't do anything he just let me cry in his chest but just then i felt warm hand place on my head"distance is no object are heart tie together"that when my eyes wilder as i was shoke that he didn't forgot what he said to me.

 ***Flash back***  
 _Rin, have you grown accuustomed to the life in the village_ _  
_ _no ones is bullying you right or anything_ _  
_ _did you make a kommon out of the cloth that i gave you_ _  
_ _the other day? when you are troubled or anxious, or sad or any other time_ _  
_ _feels free to call on me_ __

 _i will come to you immediately_ _  
_ _even if we are far apart if you call my name_ _  
_ _i will absolurely come flying to you_ _  
_ _if you can't speak,you can whisle_ _  
_ _whisle throught you fingers,if you like_ _  
_ _distance is no object_ _  
_ _our hearts are tied together_ __

 _with the power of trust_ _  
_ _there is nothing to fear, simply having that feeling_ _  
_ _that should be enough to fill your heart_ _  
_ _that is why it is fine yt leave thing to remain as they are for now_ _  
_ _we have plenty of time you can examine your heart at your own pace_ _  
_ _untill then take care of yourself_  
 ***Flash End***

I was shock to see rin all grown up and when she call me i knew something bad happen as she cries in my chest i pet her head softy claming her down as she cry in my chest she fall asleep i pick her like a briede style. i whip her tears away and kiss her forehead as we walk i saw a big tree and put her down as move thing away so she won't get hurt by anything as he place her down he then lay next to her and pull her close to him making sure she safe as he does that sesshomare was shock at what he did  
he kept on thinking and fall sleep with rin in his arms as they sleep pecaeful rin started to wake up as she wake up she yawns, she look around and see sesshomaru right next to him she just stare at him as he sleep peaceful she smiles and just watch as he sleep he started to talk in his sleep"Rin i'm sorry i should have left you with them!'he started to say, rin got worry so she started to pet him as she did sesshomaru woke up and look at her as his face was close to her hair and look at her, rin stop as she slide her hand down his silver hair as she does lord sesshomaru just looks at her as he look at a small smile creep on his face but he didn't know why he was smiling for her he never care about humans but when he think about it he only care for one and that was rin he then pull her closer to him and their faces was close and their lips to rin drew her lips closer to him but he soon pull away as he remember something he aslo let go of her she was hurt she thought he didn't like that she then got up and shake off the feeling start to walk around as she walks around lord sesshomaru kept his eyes on her he never took his eye off her as rin walks around see a rose she smell lord sesshomaru goes up to rin and pick the red rose and give it to rin as he smiles at her. Rin grab the red rose and smiles back as she feel her heart warm up maybe he does have feeling for me she though to her self she smiles to her self  
she got up and put the flower in her hair she look at lord sesshomaru and hug him very tigh"Thank you lord sesshomaru"she said as he hug him very tigh lord sesshomaru hug back but soon pick her up rin eye wilder as he did he lift up so her lips and eye are right front of his he then drew his lips closer to her then theri lips touch lord sesshoumare close his eye and so did rin she then warp her arms around his neck and leg goes around his waist as she make the kiss deeper soon lord sesshoumare pulls away and smiles so did rin he look at her and kiss her one last time before he puts his head against her he smiles as he did and close his eye"Rin for so long i have always love you and no one else and i know i let you down but he still didn't leave me after you been through that why i never told you how i felt about you and i promies i won'r let anything happen to you so rin will you do me a horron and be my wife"he said as he got on his knees and take off a flower ring rin eye goes wild as het eye get watery she nod and tear comes down in joy lord sesshoumaru put the ring on her finger she look at it and smile she then kiss him all oh his face and warp her arms around him"i love you"he said as he was that rin said yes rin kiss him over and over"i love you to lord sesshomaru"she said as she cry in his arm in joy.

Rin Pov:

i woke up to see lord Sessomaru a sleep it was still night time i look around. It was a dream but it felt so real who i'm couldn't why would lord Sessomaru have feeling for me in that way like look at me i was alway that girl who need saving just why would he love me look at me i may have grown up and my body might have change but he probady still remember me as the little girl he save.

I shake my head shaking the feeling off trying to get rid of those feeling i know he will never feel the same way towards me, i then felt warm arms warp around my waist i was pull down against Lord Sesshomaru"go sleep now rin"he said as he held me tight not letting go of me i rest my head against his chest close my eye and dift to sleep.

I woke up as my body was cold i look up to see Lord Sesshomaru gone, i got up and start to look around but i couldn't find him.

 **A/N- I going to make a other one that probably way better than this**


End file.
